


Privit Party

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Dawn ends up sneeking out of the school's Halloween party that leds to somthing big. What will happen to her once she leaves and will it continue?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the 20th story I posted on FF This story became the longest story I have done and the most popular out of all my stories on FF and it still is since 11/8/15 and  
> Its funny I never thought a request story would be this big on FF I hope this it is as popular or close to it on here. So i hope you enjoy this story.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own, work for, know anyone who dose own, work for Nick and Nick's Nicky, Ricky, Dickey & Dawn in anyway. 

Dawn Harper was glad that her date Mack dances just as bad as she dose once she took off the box from her Dawn in a box costume. After the dancing was over Dawn left her box with her parents who were sharpening the schools Halloween dance and went back to Mack. The two of them just looked at each other and smiled. Mack grabbed Dawn's hand and led her out of the party and into an empty classroom that was far away from the gym. Mack soon took of his giant cheese off and put it into one of the nearby desks. A word has not yet been spoken. The two leaned in and had their first kiss. The kiss was like magic for both of them. Something came over the two as their kissing became more passionate. Their hands moved to each other's butts as their young tongs fought. Once the kiss was broken they smiled at each other. Dawn looked down to a big bulge in Mack's tight yellow suet and knew what it was. As for Mack he seen Dawn was wet when he looked down. Dawn found the zipper to Mack's tight yellow suet and started to zip down slowly.

Once it was down Mack began to take off the suet reviling he was not waring any shirt underneath. As he pulled further down Dawn stopped him at the waist. She went on her knees and started to pull the rest down. Her eyes widen as the suit was slowly coming down. Not only had Mack went commando but his dick was big.

"You like?"

"Yah your even bigger then Dickey."

"What?"

"Living with three brothers you end up walking in on them naked. Sometimes when all three are hard at the same time."

"Oh that sounds about right."

Dawn really did not tell the full story that she has been having sex with her brothers. Sometimes all four of them would have an orgy in the basement. Dawn quickly went to work on sucking on Mack's dick like a pro. Mack was too much into the blow job to even notice that Dawn has been sucking dick before. Dawn soon felt that Mack was getting close and slowly pulled out and got back on her feet. The two of them soon made out once again. Dawn grabbed Mack's bare ass and just squeezed it. Mack on the other hand started to unzip Dawn's costume. Mack slowly pulled down her costume to revel she was also not wearing a shirt. Once her lumps where reveled Mack started to suck on each tit. First he started with the right one while he squeezes the left. After he finished with the right it left a hickey. Luckily for Dawn she knows how to hide them even if it was on her tit. At the end she ended up with another one on her tit. Mack slowly kissed his way down and was now about to pull the rest of the costume down. He smiled showing she went commando as well. Dawn looked at the teacher's desk behind her and jumped up into it. She speed her legs so Mack can get the best view of her pussy. As for Mack he seen lot of how to videos on the Internet. He went straight at it knowing what to do. As Mack was sucking and licking Dawns pussy he was fingering her. Dawn just moaned. It was like her brothers doing it to her but it was better because it was the boy she loved. Dawn ended up squirting all over Mack's fingers and face. Mack just smiled and licked his lips. He took his hard dick and back at Dawn's pussy. Dawn smiled and nodded. Mack got onto the desk and aimed his dick into Dawn's pussy. Once inside Dawn moaned. Mack went slow at first then picked up speed. They leaned in and started to make out as they fucked. The fucking was getting intense. Dawn could normally hold out when her brothers are fucking her but Mack was just too hot to hold back any longer. She came once again. As for Mack he was getting very close and even though he wants to keep fucking he did not want to cum in her and get her pregnant. He quickly pulled out and aimed his dick at Dawn's face where she gladly sucked it tasting herself and soon Mack's cum.

"That's where you guys are."

Mack and Dawn soon seen it was Nicky and saw a tent in his matador costume. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mack quickly covered up and could not find the words to explain himself. As for Dawn she knew the quad secret might get leaked out.

"Wow Mack you have one impressive dick. It's even bigger then Dickie's but don't let him know that. Also don't worry about what I saw I won't say anything. I just need to talk to Dawn alone if that's ok."

Mack quickly put his costume on and left. However he forgot his giant cheese. The brother and sister just looked at each other.

"You think you are up for another round?"

Dawn just smiled as Nicky quickly took off his costume.

"Seeing that you are already wet I don't think there's no need for you to suck me."

Nicky quickly went onto the desk and slid his dick into Dawn. Dawn let out a moan. She never thought she would have sex with Mack and even do it in a class room now her brother is fucking her once again. The two leaned in and started to make out while they fucked. Nicky tasted something strange and soon realized it was Mack's cum. 'Mack's cum is not bad' Nicky thought. While the siblings where fucking Mack came back to the party. He soon saw Ricky without the Dickey wig.

"Hay Mack what happened to your big Cheese? Because I could see the outline of your dick."

"Oh I must of left it in the washroom I will go get it."

Mack quickly left leaving Ricky. As for Ricky he was getting hard just by looking at Mack's dick and thought it looked little bigger then Dickey. Ricky had to find Dawn or at least one of his brothers for some fun. While Ricky was looking for them Mack was almost at the room that he fucked Dawn in. As he got closer he herd moaning and thought it was two other kids having sex. The sounds where turning him on that he had to see the action even if he was in love with Dawn. After all its only looking. As he was looking his eyes slightly widen to see Nicky fucking some girl. For some reason this just turned him on. The Harper kids where one of the good looking kids. As he got a better look at the girl he soon seen it was Dawn. He was in complete shock. He had no clue what to think. He wondered if the other two knew about this. He soon saw Ricky coming again. Ricky saw the expression on his face and knew something was up. He went to the door and saw Nicky and Dawn fucking. Ricky was getting harder by the hot action. He soon see Mack's bulge. He grabbed him and led him to a different classroom.

"Mack there is no way explaining this one. What you saw is really happing. You can't tell anyone else. Only us quads know about this."

"So Nicky and Dawn have sex and you and Dicky don't care?"

"Lesson Mack there are things that kids like us do. It's a bonding thing. Sex just happen to be one of them. Twins do it triplets do it. It's kinda normal. Hell au herd even siblings that are at least one year apart do this kinda thing."

"So all three of you have sex with Dawn? What if you guys are you know horny and she's at a friends house?"

"Yes and we still have sex even if Dawn is not involved. Hey if Dawn could take a dick its only fair that us boys do to. You don't have to be gay for boys to have sex with each other."

"This is allot to take in."

"Please don't tell anyone I will even suck your dick so you don't say a word. I will suck you and let you fuck me any time you want so you will keep the secret."

"The secret is that much to you guys."

"Yes."

"Ok I won't tell and you don't have to do anything to keep me quiet."

"Good but um can I just you know see it?"

"Well if I could see yours too. Fare is fare right?"

The boys soon smiled. Ricky was the first to pull down his pants and boxers reveling his harding dick. Mack then reviled his. As they were looking at each other's dicks Dickey happen to come into the room.

"You are having a dickey party without Dickey? Not cool man."

Dickey quickly pulled down his pants and boxers reveling his dick. Dickey looked at his dick then Mack's

"Your bigger than The Dickey how's that possible?"

"Well we should get back to the party you guys." Ricky said.

"Easy for you to say you are not wearing a tight suite."

"Oh I could fix that." Dickey said as he went on his knees and started sucking on Mack's dick.

"I will leave you two alone."

Mack just moaned. He did not know who was better sucking his Dick. Dawn or Dickey they both are great. While Ricky was talking to Mack about Quad bonding, showing each other's dicks and then Dickey sucking Mack while Ricky left the two alone Nicky was still fucking Dawn.

Dawn ended up squirting three times while being fucked by her brother and yet Nicky still did not have to cum as he took care of that problem seeing his sister and Mack fucking. Luckily no one was in the halls as he wiped out his dick and started jacking off until he came into the empty cup he had with him. He ended tossing it in a nearby trash can before making his presents known. Nicky felt like he was getting close and soon had to pull out and shove his dick in Dawn's mouth. As she was once again tasting her juices Ricky came into the room. He quickly got naked and shoved his dick in Dawn while she counted to suck Nicky's dick. Just like Nicky Dawn squirted as another dick entered her. As Ricky was fucking Dawn he kissed Nicky's ass and started to finger him. Soon this caused Nicky to cum into Dawns mouth which she gladly slowed and got off of Dawn. Ricky soon leaned in and made out with Dawn tasting his brother cum while Nicky got back into his costume. Nicky just loved watching his sister and brother's fuck and now he added Mack to the list. Ricky was going faster and faster until Dawn squirted once again. She has been squirting allot today but still it wasn't the most she had. It did not take long for Ricky to get his feelings and quickly pulled out and just like the two boys before him she sucked his dick and sucked his dick tasting her juices until he came. While Ricky was fucking Dawn, Dickey was still sucking away on Mack's dick with Nicky secretly watching the hot action. Dickey sucked faster and faster as he squeezed Mack's tight ass. Dickey soon seen Nicky watching them and just smiled and went even faster. The feeling was too much for Mack as he came into Dick's mouth. Dickey got up and pulled his boxer's and pants up whole Mack pulled up his tight suit. As for Nicky he quickly got away from the door.

"Sorry Dickey I don't think I could suck a dick."

"Don't worry about it. Any time you want your dick sucked or a hole to fuck and Dawn can't do it The Dickey is here."

"Yah thanks."

Once the boys where dressed Nicky came in with Mack's big cheese.

"Here you go Mack I been trying to find you after I talked with dawn."

"Thanks. "

Mack soon put the Cheese on and left.

"Nicky have you seen Dawn?"

"Yes the room next door Ricky is flicking her."

"Cool now it's my turn."

As Dickey entered the classroom he quickly got naked as he watched Dawn suck Ricky. He slid his dick in with ease and Dawn once again squirted. Dickey did not last long as he did not want too. The party was about to end so he fucked her fast as he can cause her to squirt three more times. Dickey made out with Dawn tasting Ricky's cum. This just made Dickey go even faster until he hit the edge and quickly pulled out where Dawn put in her mouth just in time as he came. Dawn for one was hoping to have a four way later on tonight when their parents are in bed but right now she had to clean up her juices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chspter? Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	3. Chapter 3

Once the Harpers came home they just thought about the party. Dawn had sex on a teachers table four times one of them being Mack. She was happy she got fucked four times today with lot of risk involve. Even though she enjoys getting fucked by her brothers on an almost dally based it felt great to get fucked by someone else and it was even better that it was Mack her crush. She had no clue that Mack saw her getting fucked by Nicky. Luckily for her Ricky saw what Mack saw and convinced him not to tell anyone and even got to see Mack's dick out of the deal. Ricky wanted to see Dickey suck Mack but wanted to fuck Dawn. As for Dickey he had no clue that Mack fucked Dawn and even seen her get fucked by Nicky. Even though Dickey enjoys sucking his brothers he enjoyed sucking Mack too even if Mack did not suck him back he just will fuck Dawn when they got home but was happy to see her naked on the teacher's desk getting fucked by Ricky. Now as for Mack he had no clue that Dawn was getting fucked by her brothers almost every day until he found out. He also did not know they fucked her at the party. That night in bed Mack was jacking off thinking about fucking Dawn at the party. It felt great to fuck her. He was amazed she was still tight now knowing she been having sex with her brothers. Then out of nowhere images of Nicky fucking Dawn came to him. He did not know why but it turned him on as he started to jack off little faster. Once again another image came flying towards him this time it was seeing Ricky's dick then Dickie's. Mack kept jacking off. Then what made him cum was the image of him getting sucked by Dickey. His cum shot all over his chest. He wounded if he could join the quads fun one day. However he still don't know if he was ready to suck a dick or even get fucked by one of the boys. While Mack was jacking off the quads where in the basement making out while they were still in their pjs.

The quads took turns kissing each other. Dawn just smiled as she sees her brothers kissing one another. See this has always turned her on. An interesting thought popped in her head. She wondered what it would be like having her crush Mack join in the quad bonding and not only seeing him make out with her brothers but to have sex with them and even fucking her at the same time in some way. Her thoughts soon went away leaving her pussy wet just thing about the idea. The quads soon where naked with dawn on her knees sucking away at each brother as the three of them started making out once again. After she sucked her brothers she stood up and made out with them once again. It was soon Ricky's turn. This lead the other three to sit down onto the couch. As the three made out Nicky sucked his brothers and played with their balls. Once he had finished Dickey he moved on to Dawn. He quickly eat her out while his hands started to play with her nubs. Ricky kept this up until Dawn squirted in his mouth. Ricky got up and made out with Dawn. Once the kissing broke off he sat next to dawn taking Dicky's place while he took Ricky's. Just like Nicky, Ricky was on his knees and started to suck his brothers and played with their balls while the three of them made out. Dawn's pussy was once again is getting eatin out by one of her brothers while he plays with her nubs. Just like Nicky, Ricky kept at it until Dawn squirted on his face. Ricky got up and licked his lips before making out with Dawn. Once the kissing had stopped Ricky sat where Nicky was sitting and Nicky was now in Dickey's spot. Dickey smiled and stared to suck his brothers and played with their balls. Dickey soon eat Dawn's pussy and played with her nubs until she squirted in his mouth. Just like his brothers he licked his lips and made out with dawn. There quad bonding is not done yet. As the boys took out the mattress that was hidden Dawn took out the fuck chart that was also hidden.

"Ok today Ricky will start out fucking my pussy then Dicky will be fucking my ass while I will be sucking Nicky. Then we rotate by Nicky fucking my pussy Ricky fucking my ass and I'm sucking Dicky and so on. You got that."

"Yah that sounds good." The boys said in unison.

The quads where soon on the matters with Dawn on her hands and knees and getting fucked in three holes. Ricky and Dickey where fucking Dawn hard causing her to squirt three times. While Dawn is sucking on Ricky's dick he is making out with Dickey. As for Ricky he was sucking on Dawn's nubs. After Dawn squirted a fifth time it was time to rotate. Now Ricky is fucking Dawn's ass while making out with Dickey as his dick is being sucked. Nicky is now sucking on Dawn's nubs while fucking Dawn's pussy. After Dawn squirted another five times it was another rotation. Now Ricky is being sucked while making out with Nicky as he fucks Dawn's ass and Dickey is sucking on Dawn's nubs while he fucks her pussy until she squirts another five times. Dickey stays in her pussy while Ricky and Nicky pull out of a hole and join Dickey. Soon Dawn had three dicks in her pussy and they start to fuck her hard and fast. Dawn just moans at the wonderful feeling of having three dicks in her pussy. The boys soon where on edge and quickly pull out. They quickly jack off until they cum which lands on Dawn's chest. The boys soon end up licking off each other's cum off of her chest. As the boys put the mattress away, Dawn hides the chart and takes out three other hidden objects. The boys smile seeing what's in Dawn's hands. They quickly sit on the couch and bring their legs up reveling their holes. The boys open there mouths and soon are sucking on the objects. Dawn once again went on her knees and starts to rim Dickey. Dickey just moans as he sucks on the object. Dawn soon smiled and takes out the object that turns to be a butt plug and shoved it in his ass. Dick soon puts his legs down and watched Ricky get the same treatment. At the end All three boys have their plugs in while Dawn has nothing in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Please let me know also feel free to read my other stories as well


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since the Harpers and Mack had sex at the Halloween Party and the Quads had their quad bonding in the basement. Halloween is over and Thanksgiving is on its way. Dawn went to Mack's to help with is homework while the Harper boys went home. When the boys came home they had seen a note on the table.

_Your father and I are at the store and we will be home around five. Do your homework before we get home._

The boys just looked at each other and smiled. They quickly ran upstairs for some quad brother bonding. As for Mack and Dawn they are in the kitchen doing the homework while Mack's mom was getting ready to leave. They just smiled and played footies under the table. When Mack's mom entered the room they stopped. She just smiled and soon left the house. They kept doing their homework until it was finished. The two just looked at each other and smiled. Mack took Dawn's hand and her upstairs to his bedroom. The two soon kissed that turned into passion. Their hands moved all over each other. The kissing soon broke and Dawn went on her knees to take Mack's pants off along with his boxers. He was already hard since Dawn and him where doing their homework. Dawn just smiled and started to jack off Mack slowly. Mack just moaned as he is getting his third blow job. Dawn stopped sucking Mac's dick and went to work with his balls. Then something unexpected happened to him. Dawn rubbed her finger on his butt crack. Surprisingly it felt good as he let out a moan. Dawn went back to suck Mack's dick until he came in Dawn's mouth. Dawn got up and started making out with Mack as he tasted he own cum. He led Dawn onto his bed and started to take off Dawn's pants along with her wet panties. Mack went to work eating out her pussy. Dawn just let out a moan and end up squirting on his face. Mack just licked his lips and went after Dawn's pussy again until she squirted again. Mack went on top of Dawn and the two made out with dawn tasting her juices. Mack's dick slipped in Dawn's pussy and started to fuck her. He went slow at first then picked up speed causing Dawn to squirt. Mack and Dawn went back jacking out as they fucked. Mack ended close on the edge and quickly pulled out as Dawn quickly went to work sucking Mack until he came in her mouth. The two just rested before they put their cloths back on. While Dawn and Mack where fucking for the second time the Harper boys where in their room having their own fun.

The three brothers start to make out with each other. There shirts starts to come off and now the boys where sucking on each other's nipples and playfully biting them. Nicky started to get things moving even more as he went on his knees and took off his brothers pants along with their boxers. Nicky went back and forth sucking on his brothers until he managed to put two dicks in his mouth. He quickly went to work as Dickey and Ricky make out. While they were making out and getting their dicks sucked Nicky was moving their butt plugs in and out causing them even more then cuming in Nicky's mouth. The three boys made out with each other tasting the mixture of cum. Dickey and Rick went on their knees to give Nicky his blow job. Ricky was sucking Nicky's dick while Dickey sucked his balls and moved Nicky's butt plug in and out causing Nicky to moan and cum in Ricky's mouth. The three boys made out sharing Nicky's cum.

"The Dickey is ready for two dickeys in his butt. After all if Dawn can take all three of our dicks in her pussy and butt we all could take at least two in our butts too."

Nicky and Ricky liked the idea. Nicky was soon on his back with Dickey was on top of him making out with each other. Ricky was moving the butt plug in and out a few times before pulling it out and started to rim Dickey. Dickey just moaned as he was getting rimmed. Nicky's dick enters Dickey's ass first then Ricky's. the boys worked to gather like they do when they are fucking dawn. All three boys started to moan and end up fucking faster and harder. Dickey was loving to have two dicks in his ass and now knows why Dawn loves having more than one dick on her ass. It is amazing. The feeling became too much for Dickey as he came on himself and Nicky. Just the fact Dickey came caused Nicky and Ricky to cum into Dickey's ass. They soon pulled out of Dickey and just laid there on Dick's bed. They saw they only have thirty minutes before their parents get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn and Mack have been fucking for three weeks now while the brothers where fucking each other. The four of them still fuck with each other in the basement when their mom and dad are asleep or not home when Mack ends up being busy. It was lunch time during school the quads was sitting together. Mack was not at lunch as he left early for a dentine appointment. Normally he would sit with the quads. He started sitting with them a week after the Halloween party.

"I was thinking maybe Mack can join us in our quad bonding? I can't keep the secret from him. It feels wrong to do that to him after all we are dating. Ricky you think you can talk to him about it. You can explain it then any of us can."

"Hay what about Dickey? I sucked his dick at the party I should do it."

For some reason Dawn was not surprised Dickey sucked Mack. In fact it turned her on and almost causing her to get wet.

"Just let Ricky do it."

"Fine Dawn."

A week later Ricky invited Mack over. The only people where there were the boys. Dawn was helping out at the shop while the other two are in the basement. Ricky had Mack sit on the couch and he sat next to him.

"So Mack you love Dawn?"

"Yes I would do anything for her."

"That's good. I know you did not tell Dawn about what you saw. However Dawn would like for you to join our quad bonding."

"Does that mean I have to like suck you guys or get fucked?"

"Don't worry if you wish only to suck or fuck Dawn or one of us that's fine. If you decide later on to suck one of us or get fucked that's up to you. We won't make you do anything you want to. The first step in being in our quad bonding is to have sex with us boys. As I said we will suck you and you can fuck us, but you don't have to suck us or get fucked by us. Do you understand?"

"Yah. I love Dawn and if she wants me to join the quad I will do it. But what do you guys think about it?"

"We don't mind it at all. So let's go to the basement the others are waiting.

While Ricky was waiting for Mack then talked to him Nicky and Dicky where naked in a sixty nine with their butt plugs still in there asses. They kept on sucking until they heard the basement door open. They quickly got out of the sixty nine and just sat on the couch just waiting for Ricky and hopefully Mack to come down. The boys smiled when they did see him. Mack did not see Dawn at all.

"Where is Dawn?"

"She is helping out at the store. She just wants us boys to do some bonding."

Dickey got up and went to Mack. "Know what you guys I want to have three dicks up my ass this time. If you are ok with that Mack."

"I never fucked a boy before."

"But have you fucked Dawn's ass?" Nicky asked.

""Um...Yah some times when she wants to be fucked twice."

"Well it's the same thing and you can fuck us as hard as you want. Hell you can even cum in us." Ricky said.

"Really so I don't have to pull out?"

"Only if you want to but if you do I want you to cum on my face or in my mouth. Hell you can cum on me anywhere." Dickey said.

"Yah that goes for the rest of us." Nicky said.

Mack had now became hard and the boys saw it.

"Now let's get your clothes off so we can suck that dick of yours." Ricky said.

Ricky and Mack end up being naked and Mack sat on the couch. The Harpers each took a turn sucking on Mack that caused him to moan. Nicky soon sat down next to Mack as he got sucked. As Mack watched Nicky got sucked he started to slowly was jacking off. His other hand soon made its way to Nicky's balls and started to rub them as the Harpers sucked their brother. Once Ricky was done sucking something took over Mack as he bent down and started to suck him. The two soon ended in a sixty nine on the couch. Ricky and Dickey just watched as they jacked each other until it came to much for them as they went into their own sixty nine. All four boys just kept on sucking each other until they came. Mack ended up swallowing Nicky's cum and loved it. As for Nicky he loved the taste of Mack's cum and soon took his dick and slid it into his ass. The two fucked doing the revers cowboy. Mack just moaned on how tight Nicky was . Ricky and Dickey looked at the hot action and decided to join in. Ricky sat down next to Mack as Dickey also went into the reverse cowboy. Nicky and Dickey started to fuck themselves faster and then grabbed each other's dicks and jacked each other off. A few minutes into the fucking Nicky and Dickey leaned in and started to make out. This turned Mack on as he began to fuck Nicky even more and looked at Ricky before grabbing his head and started making out with him. Nicky and Dickey soon broke the kiss.

"I'm ready for the other three dicks now."

Nicky got off of Mack and went to the hiding spot of the mattress. Mack quickly seen what Nicky was doing and went to help. Once the mattress was down Ricky was able to get up with Dickey with his dick still in him. The two soon ended on the mattress with Ricky on his back and Dickey facing him. Soon Nicky slid his dick into Dickey's ass and lastly Mack's. Dickey came quickly after having three dicks in him but that did not matter to him he still wanted to be fucked. The boys started out slow and picked up speed. All four boys moaned while they had sex. The fucking soon went faster and faster until all three boys came in Dickey's ass and Dickey came once again. All the boys soon ended up on their backs resting. That night the boys where too tired to have quad bonding with Dawn. As for Dawn she did not mind. When everyone was asleep she took out her laptop and turned it on. While it was loading she took out one of her dildos and took off her pj bottoms and panties. She got ready and went to her videos and clicked on it. She soon stated to play with her pussy and her breasts as she watched her brothers and Mack having sex. She quickly squirted when Mack started to suck Nicky. This turned her on and glad she found the best boyfriend. She can't wait for all five of them to fuck around. As Dawn kept watching she kept on squirting on the hot action. She soon could not take it anymore she tossed her dildo to the side and began to fist herself. She soon ended going in deeper when she saw Dickey taking three dicks up his ass and that sent her off the edge to squirt the most. Dawn just smiled and licked up her pussy juices.

"Now I have to take all four of them in my pussy and then ass at once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since Mack was having sex with the Quad boys and for some strange reason he enjoyed it. Tonight he will be back over for more quad bonding, but now he is at home with Ricky doing a class paper. They were half way done with the paper when they ended to be alone in the house.

"Last week was fun. It was interesting sucking a dick for the first time and tasting cum. I started to taste my own after that."

"Yah we do that too, well more drink it."

"Yah so um we are now alone do you I don't know."

"Relax Mack I would love to."

It did not take long for the boys to be naked on top of Mack's bed in a sixty nine with Mack on top. The boys just moaned. As for Mack he got little better sucking dick. While he was sucking Ricky he felt Ricky's toung on his ass. It felt odd and good at the same time. Mack started to moan while sucking away as Ricky rimmed him. Then he felt something going into his ass. Right away he thought it was one of Ricky's fingers. Mack even moaned more. This caused Mack to stop sucking while he is being sucked. It did not take long for Mack to cum, but Ricky was more than gladly to swallow Mack's cum. The two of them soon got dressed. While that was going on between Ricky and Mack, Nicky and Dickey was home also doing a class paper but of course they decided to have some fun instead. The two of them where in a sixty nine sucking away as they moaned. They soon ended on their sides as they sucked and they started to rub each other's asses. When they do that they don't last long as they came into each other's mouths. They soon got dressed as they want to save the rest of their cum for tonight.

As the boys where messing around Dawn just arrived at her best friend Mae's house. They too had to do a class paper. The door was open and Dawn just left herself in. She did not see Mae or her mom and dad. Dawn just thought Mae might be in her room. As she was heading towards it she heard moaning. Dawn knew what type of moaning it was and slowly made her way to her friend's room. She soon stopped and saw her friend naked and playing with herself with a dildo. Dawn soon was getting wet and ended up slipping he fingers down her panties and started to play with herself too.

"Just don't sand there come join me."

Dawn made her way into her friend's room closing the door behind her. She quickly took off her clothes and stated to eat out Mae. Her friend moaned and it was not long before Dawn was squirted on. She licked her lips and enjoyed another girls juices. She quickly went to work eating out Mae once again causing her to squirt again. The two of them soon ended in a sixty nine just eating one another out. Mae's hands squeezed Dawn's ass as they both moaned. Dawn soon end up squirting onto her friends' face causing Mae not only to eat out Dawn more but caused her to squirt once again. The girls ended up squirting onto each other three more times.

"Fuck me Dawn I need it bad."

Dawn got off of Mae and grabbed the dildo.

"No the strap on."

"The what?"

"It's under my bed it's a belt with a dildo attached to it."

Dawn soon seen it and put it on her. Dawn then started to fuck her friend as the two made out. All the fucking and making out caused Mae to squirt again. Dawn kept fucking Mae until she squirted four more times. The two of them ended taking a shower together where they washed each other's bodies causing them to squirt again. Once dressed they worked on the paper.

That night a naked Mack was in the basement with the naked quads. Dawn was on her knees sucking away at her brothers and boyfriend. Dawn kept on going back and forth between the four of them. She could not get enough of sucking dick. She soon was swallowing all four boy's cum. Then it was time for the fucking. Mack and Dickey was fucking Dawn's pussy while Nicky and Ricky was fucking her ass. Dawn just moaned and end up squirting onto the mattress. She ended up squirting five times before they switched. After another five squirts the boys still was not on edge. Dawn wanted them to cum on her sexy body and watch them eat their cum off of her. Dawn soon ended up having all four of them in her pussy. Right away she ended up squirting. The boys soon went faster and harder. The basement was felled of moaning and young sex. Dawn ended up squirting seven more times before the boys pulled out and started to cum on Dawn's chest. Just what she wanted the boys licked up the cum that was on her. They all rested before washing up and getting dressed. Mack shortly went home jacking off in bed thinking about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	7. Chapter 7

It was winter break and the Harper kids were standing in a big living room. Their dad told them their new clients have kids and would like to spend time with them while the adults talk about business about having another store. A girl in her early twenties walked around them in complete silent. Soon four kids where walking downstairs behind them. The first one to speak was the oldest sibling.

"Who are they?"

The Harper kids turned around to see four naked kids that had to be adopted but the blond. They were in shock. they have no clue what's going on. The bond's hair was coving some of her breasts and was smith all over. She even had a tattoo that said SLUT right above her pussy that looked fresh. The boy next to her had freckles and had a six pack. His dick was already hard and it was big. His dick was also leaking. The other boy was little younger and was Indian. He had a four pack and had the bigger dick that was also leaking. Lastly a the youngest of the kids was a black girl with the same tattoo above her pussy. Unlike the older sister she had huge breasts for her size and age. She was bigger than the two oldest girls.

"Kids I told you to get dressed as we were going to have company. They are the Harpers. Their parents and yours are doing business on opening another store."

"What kind of store?" the oldest boy asked.

The quads had to look at the four kids' faces just to get thoughts out of their heads.

"A sports store." the quads said in unison.

"Sweet I hope I can get a discount."

"Now kids I have to go. I want you to behave and put some clothes on."

"Um.. Are you guys like nudists?" Ricky asked.

"Yes." The blond said.

The elevator doors opens and the read headed girl walked in and once the doors where closed the naked four smiled.

"About time she left I'm horny." The young girl said.

"Zuri that's rude to say in front of our gusts we should introduce ourselves before we have sex with them. Sorry about that, I'm Ravi." Ravi put his hand out.

The quads introduced themselves and they too were getting horny.

"Well since you know everyone else I'm Luke and I can go all night long."

Dawn could not take it anymore she quickly went on her knees and started sucking Luke. That's when the orgy began. The Harper boys where soon naked and took of their sister's pants and panties off for her. Ricky was sucking Ravi, Nicky was eating out Zeri, and Dicky was eating out Emma. The eight of them was soon in their own sixty nine. With the girls on top. The girls was pushing there pusses deeper and deeper into the boys's mouths. Ricky was on top of Ravi doing very well on sucking his dick. The girls where the first to come as they squirted all over the boys faces as they kept eating them out. After the girls squirted a third time was when the boys came.

"I want all four of you boys in my pussy now" Zeri said.

"I wanted all four of them in my pussy. I wanted to try for first."

"Yah it's amazing." Dawn said.

"How's that possible?" Zeri asked.

"With lots of lube duh." Emma said.

"No I had another boy join in." Dawn said.

Soon the boys was fucking Zeri while Emma and Dawn eat each other out. The room was felling up with sounds and smells of sex. First Zuri had Ricky and Ravi fuck her pussy while Dicky and Luck fucked her pussy. Once the boys switched Emma and Dawn was fucking themselves with a twenty inch dildo with Emma taking most of it. The girls moaned and soon ended up squirting but that did not stop them from keep on fucking themselves. Zeri ended getting what she wanted of having four dicks up her pussy.

Zeri moaned and instantly squirted this just made the boys fuck faster and faster until they pulled out and came on to Zeri's chest together. It was Emma's turn and she wanted them in her pussy right away. All four boys slid their dick into her pussy while Dawn licked up the boys's cum on Zeri's chest. Zeri just moaned and soon was getting eaten out by her. It did not take long for Zeri to squirt all over Dawn's face. Zeri squirted two more times before wanting Dawns hand in her pussy.

Dawn never did this before and slowly slid her hand into the wet pussy. Once it was in it was worm and wet. Her hand ended going deeper and deeper as Zuri was guiding it into her pussy. Dawn was soon elbow deep. In no time Dawn was deep fisting Zeri and Zeri loved it. As for Emma she was enjoying being fucked by four dicks and could not stop squirting the boys soon end up pulling out and coming onto Emma's chest. Zeri smiled and quickly licked up the cum. As for Dawn she also smiled.

She ended having her brothers fuck her ass while Ravi and Luke fuck her pussy. She wanted to take all five of them up in her pussy but knew that would be impossible given most of their bodies would get in the way. At the end she ended squirting seven times and the boys came what was left in her mouth as for her request. The Ross kids and the quads ended taking one giant shower together. The hard part was not having sex with each other again. Once they where dressed they where at the elevator. As they waved goodbye to their new naked friends the doors opened. On the other side was a tall guy about the same age as the read head they meet earlier with Jessie. The guy just looked at the Ross kids and back at the other kids and simply walked out of the elevator with Jessie to find out whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this special chapter please tell me what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	8. Chapter 8

School finally got out and they won't be back until next year. The harpers where glad they were not going to be working at their parents store like last year. Man that was a mess. But that's the past and right now this is the present where Dawn is sucking away on Mack while Nicky is eating her out. Dawn just moans while sucking away. Mack is also moaning while he is making out with a moaning Dickey as his dick is also being sucked by a moaning Ricky. Ricky is just sucking away on Dickey as he is being fucked by Nicky.

Dawn could not help herself from squirting allover Nicky's face and this just made Nicky eat out Dawn more and fuck Ricky even harder. This happens to make Dawn and Ricky suck faster. Inurn made Mack and Dickey moan even more. Nicky soon came into Ricky causing him to suck even faster causing Dickey to cum but that did not stop Dickey from making out with Mack. Dawn went faster and faster sucking Mack even if Ricky stopped eating her out to suck of his brother Ricky.

It quickly became a contest who would cum first. Mack who's dick has been sucked since the begging or Ricky who is finely getting sucked. Dickey broke the kiss just to see who will win and it gave Ricky the chance to make out with Mack. The two boys could not stop moaning as they both ended on the edge at the same time. At the end it was a tie, but the true winners was all of them as they managed to do some quad Mack bonding before Mack had to go home and the quads parents came home. It was a good way to celebrate getting out of school. The next couple days are going to be fun. Two days later Mack was out with Dickey, Nicky and Ricky are together, and Dawn and Mae are together. Each of them are having their own sexy fun.

Mack + Dickey:

The two of them where playing strip Call of Duty and Mack was winning. Once the game was over Mack is sucking a naked Dickey while he was still in his pants. Dickey just moaned as Mack has been getting better at this and hopes one day he could fuck Mack. Until then he is enjoying his blow job. Mack soon went faster and faster until he swallowed Dickey's cum. It was his turn and Dickey did not waste any time pulling Down Mack's pants and boxers to suck Mack.

Mack just moaned as he rubbed the back of Dickey's head then Dickey pulled his mouth off of Mack and punched Mack onto the bed. As Mack was on his back Dickey took Mack's dick and put it in his ass. Causing both boys to moan. Dickey fucked himself faster and faster. He leaned over to make out with Mack as his ass was Bering rubbed and squeezed. This just made Dickey to fuck faster unit he felt Mack was on the edge. He quickly pulled out and started to suck away until he swallowed Mack's load.

Nicky + Ricky

The boys where in a sixty nine on Nicky's bed. Both where moaning nonstop and they just kept sucking faster and faster until they came. The two of them quickly made out and Nicky got ready. Soon Ricky entered him and started to fuck. Nicky just moaned nonstop and Ricky just kept fucking him faster and harder until he came in his ass. The two made out once again and this time Ricky was getting fucked. The two made out as the fucking went faster and faster. The moaning was getting louder and soon Nicky came inside of Ricky. They both ended falling asleep.

Dawn + Mae.

Mae was eating out Dawn while Dawn was playing with her breasts. Dawn could not stop moaning and could not stop from squirting on her best friends face. As for Mae she could not get enough of Dawn's pussy. Mae though of herself as bi but liked girls more. Mae soon slipped a few fingers in Dawn's pussy causing her to moan and squirt even more. Mae liked her fingers as she insured the strap on dildo into Dawn. As they fucked they started to make out. Mae kept ducking Dawn faster and faster as Dawn could not stop from squirting to the point where she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


	9. Chapter 9

It is getting closer to Christmas and adults are busy at the store. Leaving the kids home. Mack could not make it to the quad boding and Dawn was out shopping with her friend Mae. So it was just the boys. They quickly got naked in their room. First up was Ricky. Nicky made out with Ricky while Dickey removed Ricky's butt plug and started to rim him. Ricky just moaned while bring rimmed as he made out with Nicky. Once the fingering started Ricky quickly went to work sucking Nicky until he came. Then soon after that he was sucking Dickey until he came while Nicky was rimming Ricky. It was soon time and Ricky took his brothers dicks up his ass. Ricky for one took complete control riding the two dicks. Their bedroom was filling up with their moans and the smell of sex.

Ricky fucked himself faster and faster until he had a hands free cum. This just made the boys fuck faster until they came into their brother's ass. While that was going on Dawn was really at Mack's as Mae had to cancel their shopping plans. She was on his bed getting eaten out. Mack as gotten better and better at this to the point she could not stop squirting onto his face. While he was eating out her she was sucking his dick. He moaned as he was being sucked while being squirted on. He soon ended up coming into her mouth while she ended up squirting in his face three more times.

Mack soon slid his dick into Dawn and she quickly squirted. He started to fuck her fast and hard causing her to squirt more he was on the edge and quickly pulled out and came onto her chest. The two made out and smiled.

"I got you something." Mack said.

He grabbed a gift from under his bed and it was a good size box. She smiled and quickly opened it to see it was a strap on that you can replace with other dildos.

"I want you to fuck me with this. I want to be more part of the bonding. So I thought what better way was for them to fuck me."

Dawn smiled on how great Mack was for willing to have a dick up his ass to be more close to them. She quickly put the strap on and they went into a sixty nine where he is sucking the dildo and her rimming him. He moaned at the amazing feeling and he was soon ready. Dawn was slow and gentle. As they slowly fucked they made out. Every couple of minutes she would pick up speed and he would moan a little more. He soon ended up being fucked fast and hard until he had hands free cum. That night Dawn tried her new toy on her brothers and they loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is the most popular story out of all my stories on here. I like to thank you all who has been reading this story so far and giving me the most kudos i have gotten yet.

Christmas Eve is getting closer in fact it's only teo days away. Man time had went so fast. It felt just like yesterday that Dawn and Mack snuck out of the Halloween party for alone time that ended up of her getting fucked four times in that classroom. It turned her on a little having sex in a public place and won't mind doing it again.

Speaking of Mack and Dawn the two where naked in his room making out as they touched each other all over. The two soon ended up in a sixty nine. Mack has really gotten better eating out Dawn. As Mack was eating her out she was just sucking away. Both kids just moaned felling the room of the sounds and smells of sex. It did not take long for Dawn to squirt into Mack's mouth and it just made him eat her out even more. This just caused Dawn to moan more as she sucked the whole dick of Mack's. this became to much for him as he came into her mouth.

Dawn just swallowed every drop before sliding his dick into her ass. She road him like this would be the last time they fucked. To silents their moans they started to make out once again. Mack quickly picked up speed as he rammed his dick into her hard. One hand was on her back rubbing her ass and the other was rubbing her chest. As for Dawn she was playing with her pussy as she squirted onto Mack's chest. This just made Mack fuck even harder that in return made Dawn squirt even more. Mack soon pulled out and Dawn quickly went to sucking his dick. It did not last long for him to cum into her mouth.

The two made out once again and once the kiss broke Mack smiled.

"Fuck me with this."

Mack soon took out another strap on. The same one Dawn left at home. Dawn smiled and put it on herself. Mack soon was on all fours and was ready. Dawn bent down and started to rim her boyfriend out. She knows what her brothers like and knows it was the same for Mack. As for Mack he just moaned while he is being rimmed. It did not take to much to get Mack nice and wet. Soon enough Dawn slid the dildo into Mack's ass and began to fuck each other. Dawn quickly picked up speed casing them to moan even more. Dawn kept on squirting as Mack kept telling her to fuck him harder. At the end Mack had a hands free cum coming all over his bed.

While the two where having sex the Harper boys where also having sex. Ricky was on all fours sucking away on Nicky while being fucked by Dicky. Nicky and Dicky where making out as they fucked one of Rick's holes. Nicky did not last long as he quickly came into Ricky's mouth. Nicky slowly pulled out of Ricky's mouth and just opened his mouth for Ricky's dick. Soon enough Nicky was getting faced fucked thanks to Dicky fucking Ricky. Dicky picked up speed ramming his dick as hard as he can into Ricky. This just caused Ricky to really face fuck Nicky to the point he came into his mouth. Dicky could no longer hold back any longer as he shot his load deep inside of Ricky's ass. The boys just clapped onto one another. As they where resting they sucked on each others butt plugs before slipping them into each others asses.

"You know what? I feel like adding something to our brother bonding if you guys are up for it."Dicky said.

"What would that be?" Ricky asked.

Dicky smiled and told them.

"Really now. Not allot of people should want that but I think I would be ok with that. Nicky said.

"Yah me too." Ricky said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stoties


	11. Chapter 11

It's the day after Christmas none of the Harpers, Mack, and Mae had time for any sex play for those two days. Dawn was super horny but wanted some girl time with Mae that only led up to sex. The two girls where eating each other out like no tomorrow. They could not help but to squirt onto each others faces. Dawn squirted the most and even had a few longer squirts then Mae did. Both girls deeply wanted to be fisted but did not know how the other would react to it. Dawn for one knows she could handle it but did not want Mae to know she has been having sex with not only Mack but her brothers as well.

Soon enough the girls where making out tasting their own juices while they grinned their wet pussies into each other. The two broke the kiss and Dawn was ready to be fucked. In no time Mae had the strap on and was fucking Dawn. The girls just moaned as Dawn just started to squirt to the point she passed out. As for the boys it was just Ricky and Dicky at the house while Nicky was at Mack's.

Mack and Nicky where in a sixty nine sucking away like crazy. Mack being on the bottom stopped sucking Nicky as he started to rim him. Mack kept at it until he was able to slide in one of his fingers before going back sucking Nicky. Nicky just moaned as he sucked away on Mack's dick. The boys sucked faster and faster until they came into each others mouths. The two soon made out tasting each others cum. Once the kiss broke the boys smiled.

Mack quickly slid his dick into Nicky's ass and went at it. Both boys began to moan once again. Mack was going faster and harder. The room feeler with the sounds and smells of sex. Nicky did not last long as he had a hands free cum. This just drove Mack to fuck even harder until he came into Nicky. Mack fell onto Nicky and the two made out once again. As for Ricky and Dicky the two where also naked sucking in a sixty nine.

Both boys quickly came into each others mouths and began to make out. The kissing broke and Dicky have out that smile of his. Soon enough Ricky was fingering Dicky that quickly turned into fisting. This was the second time he was being fisted and glad he bought it up before Christmas Eve. Dicky wanted to be fisted deep but for now he has to pace himself. After ten more thrusts Dicky was on the edge of having a hands free cum. As for Ricky he lost his boner and had to use the bathroom.

"I'm going to pull out so I can use the bathroom."

"No man just let it flow."

"But I might piss on you."

"Who cares we are dudes and brothers I don't care if you do."

"Well ok if you say so."

Ricky let his piss flow most of it hitting Dicky's ass and Ricky's hand. This caused Ricky to go deeper into Dicky causing him to moan even more and have his hands free cum. Once Ricky stopped pissing he pulled out of Dicky's ass and was about to clean up the mess when Dicky stopped him. He quickly went to work sucking on his brother once again not caring about that his brother just pissed. Dicky sucked fast as he could and before he knew it was tasting Ricky's cum once again. Later that night when Dicky was in the shower he decided to piss on himself and loved the feeling. He decided to let that be his little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	12. Chapter 12

There was a welcome back pep rally at school while a storm was coming. Dawn happen to be on the gym floor with her teammates pumping up the crowd with the cheerleaders. Then there was a clash of thunder that echoed throw the school that overpowered the sounds of cheers. Things stopped just for a few until everything was back on while smaller sounds of thunder could be briefly heard. Then another huge clash of thunder overpowered the pep rally once again. This time the power went out. People started to scream but the screaming only was out of shock, as it just turned into talking.

"Calm down everyone there is nothing to worry about. It's just a storm. Everyone will be safe. However I think it's best to postpone our pep rally. That being said we all should stay here until the power is back on. If it dose not come back on my the time lunch comes school will be let out. Thank you." Said the principal.

Dicky thought it was the best time to have some fun. He looked around him before taking out his phone and sent a grope text to his fellow quads and Mack.

'Going to the washroom if power goes on.'

He soon managed to sneak out of the gym and head towards the washroom the quads use for their quick boding times. Then Mack and the rest of the quads but one followed. Ricky asked to use the washroom and the teacher nodded his head. All the Quads and Mack where soon at the furthest washroom that was away. Dicky was about to go into the boys washroom when Dawn stopped him.

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not its only going to be us."

Dicky said.

"I mean there is a long soft bench in the girls washroom. We can fuck on that."

"Oh."

The quads and Mack where soon naked. The Quad boys where sitting on the soft bench while Mack was on his knees sucky away on Ricky's dick while Ricky was making out with Nicky. Dawn was also on her knees sucking away on Dicky while he was sucking on Nicky. They know they did not have much time so they made the best of it. Dawn stopped sucking Dicky and stuck his dick in her ass. Soon she was riding Dicky's dick.

Then Ricky slipped his dick into Dawn's ass. Mack ended stopped sucking Ricky as Ricky slid his dick in Dawn's ass as well. As the Quad brothers where fucking dawn they each took turns sucking Mack off until he slipped his dick inside Dawn's ass. The boys fucked faster and faster into dawn causing her to a non stop squirt. What they did not know Mae also used the same washroom for her alone time and was the first one in there.

She was watching the whole thing as she rubbed herself and played with her breasts. She held back her moans as the best as she could as she squirted on the floor meltable times. Once she saw Dawn getting fucked she quickly stopped playing with her breasts and grabbed her phone to record the action. She was amazed that Dawn could take two dicks up her ass then her amazement was getting out down each time a dick entered her until all four of them where fucking her.

The boys end up coming deep inside of Dawn forgetting to pull out. Then all five of them heard a sneeze. They slowly pulled out of Dawn and opened the only closed stall door to see a naked Mae with her pussy just dripping. Then the power came back on.

"Uh um...so?" Mae can only manage to get out.

"Come over after school." Dawn said.

School was over and The Quads and Mae was in the basement naked after saying what Ricky told Mack. Mae became another member of quad bonding and it was time for sex. Mae was soon is eating out Dawn after sucking off all the boys and let them cum in her mouth. As it will be the first time she was going to get fucked by a real dick, Mae picked Ricky to be her first. Dicky was kinda bummed but was the firs one to fuck Dawn.

Ricky went slow fucking Mae so she could get use to it but Mae would not have that. She wanted to be fucked hard, so Ricky did causing Mae to moan and end up squirting this just made Ricky fuck even faster. While the three way was going on Nicky was getting fucked by Dicky as they made out. He was going faster and faster until he quickly pulled out and started to face fuck him until he came. Then it became Ricky's turn and he fucked Dicky the same way he been fucked fast and hard until he came in Dickie's mouth. As for Ricky he pulled out where Dawn started to suck him tasting Mae's juices until he came.

While all this was going on Mack was home jacking off to a video of him having sex with the quads. He soon slipped a dildo in his ass pretending it to be the Harper boys. There is one boy he wants to lose his ass to after being fucked by Dawn's strap on. Now the question is how to get him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories


	13. Chapter 13

It was two days since Mae not only found out about quad bonding but joined in. School just ended and Mack was horny and there was only one Harper boy he wanted to get fucked by and that was Ricky. After all he was the one told him about the quad bonding. Lucy for Mack they got paired up to a paper together. As for the rest of the quads and Mae they too had the same homework. Dawn's partner was Nicky while Dickey's was Mae.

Mack and Ricky easily finished their homework in no time. They even had the house to them selfs. The two smiled and quickly went upstairs to Mack's room. Once the door was closed cloths where quickly off and the boys started to make out as their hands moved all over each other's bodies. The two soon ended up onto the bed as the kissing continued. The kissing turned into a sixty nine where they started to moan. Mack was really getting good at sucking dick that he was even better then the quad boys. The boys sucked each other faster and faster. They soon knew the other was getting close so they stopped sucking and started to rim each other. Even Mack's rimming was better. The two soon went back to sucking away on each other until they came at the same time into each other's mouths. They made out as they tasted themselves. Ricky was about ready to get fucked by Mack when he was stopped.

"I want you to be the first to fuck me."

No other words were spoken. Ricky rimmed some more of Mack's ass before sliding his dick into Mack for the first time. Both boys started to moan. Ricky went slow for Mack until he was ready for a pounding. As the two slowly fucked they made out. The fucking did go a little faster every ten minutes or so until Mack was getting pounded. That when Mack really started to moan as he never thought it will fill this good. It was better than the dildo he was using. Soon enough the boys came once again. As for Mack this was his first hands free cum. Ricky fell onto Mack and just laid on his chest hearing his heartbeat. Ricky decided it was best if Mack just rested for the day after being fucked. Ricky's dick did soon slip out of Mack's ass.

While that was happing Dawn was getting fisted by Nicky while she sucked his dick. Dawn for one could not help but to keep on squirting all over his hand and arm. Dawn squirted seven more times before Ricky came into her mouth. The two soon made out as Dawn slipped Ricky's dick into her ass and a vibrater into her pussy. The two just smiled as Ricky fucked Dawn fast and hard the way she likes it.

Soon enough Dawn kept on squirting all over Ricky's chest. The two once again was making out while Dawn kept on squirting. Ricky went faster and harder until he came deep inside her ass. Dawn clasped on Ricky as they fell asleep. Now as for Dickey and Mae they too were having sexy fun.

Dickey was eating out Mae while she was playing with her breasts with one hand and the other pushing Dickey's head deeper into her pussy. It did not take long for Mae to squirt into Dickey's mouth. Dickey just kept going until Mae squirted three more times before fucking her pussy. Mae just could not help but to moan and squirt as she made out with Dickey. He was soon getting close and quickly pulled out only to fuck her in the ass. This just made Mae squirt even more which made Dickey fuck Mae even faster and harder. Dickey could no longer hold back as he pulled out in time to cum all over Mae's back.

The next day Dawn and Mack where alone in the Harpers house but not for long. Barb and Tom came home early to do some things when they heard a odd noise. They went up stairs not only see Mack and Dawn making out but seeing them naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know also feel free to read my other stories


	14. Chapter 14

What's going on?!" Ann said with more of a statement then a question.

Dawn and Mack did not know what to say. How could they even explain all this.

Ann looked at Bob and gave a evil looking grin.

"Bob know what we should do right?"

"Um join them but that's wrong."

"No Tom I should never think about having sex with one of or kids or any kid for that matter. I'm talking about the other business we have."

"Oh right, right. It completely slipped out of my mind. Great idea Ann."

"What we have two business since when?"

"We always had two. You think a sports shop makes that much money. Well it dose but we needed to make a little more since we found out your mother was pregnant so we opened the sport shop." Tom

"Wait the sport store is the second business, what's the first?"

"I'm glad you asked. You and Mack here will help us out on our other business and we won't ground you until you graduate collage and tell Mack's parents." Ann said

"Um ok what do we have to do?"

"Simple just have sex in a room with cameras." Tom said.

"Wait what, you want us to do porn?"

"Yup." Ann and Tom said.

"Porn makes more money than anything else. Young boys and girls having sex makes even more. So be grounded for a long time and Mack being in trouble or this? The choice is yours." Ann said

The next day Dawn and Mack where in a room and did not even see any cameras. The only though they had was the cameras must be hidden to make it easer on them. They knew they had to do something or else. The two started making out pretending the cameras were not there. Their hands slowly started to move on each other. Soon enough their cloths where soon coming off. Mack removed Dawn's shirt and Dawn removed Mack's. Dawn started to kiss Mack's chest and soon started to lick his nipples one at a time.

Dawn counted her kisses by kissing her way down. She ended up on her knees and just looked up at Mack before undoing his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Mack stepped out of them so the pants and boxers where not around his ankles. Dawn grabbed hold of Mack's harding dick snd start to lick the head. Mack gave out a moan. He placed his hands on the back of Dawn's head. She soon started to pick up pace causing Mack to moan even more. She stopped sucking and started to lick the shaft up and down before sucking on his balls. She was able to suck them both into her mouth. After a few more sucks shewent back sucking Mack's dick. She started to suck faster and faster. Mack could not hold back any longer and shot his load into her mouth.

Dawn stood up and the two of them began to make out. Dawn soon went to the couch in the room and sat down. Mack removed her pants and her wet panties. He did not wast anytime eating her out. Right away she started to squrt into Mack's mouth but that did not stop him from keep on eating her out. He soon started to finger her as well. Dawn just kept squrting over and over again. Mack soon stopped eating out Dawn and got ready to enter her.

Mack easily slid his dick in with Dawn moaning. He went slow at first but went little faster each time. Both of them filled the room with their moans. Dawn was keep on squrting which made Mack fuck even faster to the point he was on the very edge. He quickly pulled out just in time as he shot his load onto Dawn's chest. Mack fell on top of Dawn and the two made out.

While that was going on the Boys wondered where Dawn could be. The three of them desided they are not going to wait any longer as they got naked and began to make out. The three of them went back and fouth with each other before Nicky went on his knees and started to suck away. Ricky and Dicky just moaned while Nicky went back and forth sucking his brothers. Nicky felt his brothers where getting close so he stopped sucking away and got back up to make out with his brothers.

Soon it was Ricky's turn. Just like Nicky he went back and forth sucking away on his brothers. He licked the shafts and sucked their balls. He soon came back sucking their dicks. Just like Nicky, Ricky could tell that his brothers where about to come. He stopped to join his brothers makeing out. Lastly it was Dicky's turn snd just like his brothers he did everything they did. At one point all three of them where on the ground sucking on one anothr. Dicky was sucking Nicky, Nicky sucking Ricky, and Ricky sucking Dicky. The boys sucked faste and faster until they came, Once they finnished they started to make out. When the kissing stopped they saw there mom and dad stating at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	15. Chapter 15

It's been two days since the boys got caught having sex. Yesterday the three of them had done their first porno. It was very simple one as they just jacked each other off. The Harper boys kinda liked it but did not know they might not see a dime on the profits. The boys would of complain but they were afraid what would happen. It was one thing to have sex with each other behind closed doors and another when you are being watched. The boys made their way to the porn set with their father waiting.

"About time. Your late now strip so we can do this. I will let you know when to stop."

Tom soon left. Living the boys getting undressed. The boys did it quickly so they can get this over with. The boys soon heard their dad say action and started to make out.

Their hearts where not into it but had to pretend it was. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies. The boys soon came to the bed and laid down. The boys soon started to suck each other. Nicky was sucking Ricky, while Ricky was sucking Dickey, and Dickey was sucking Nicky. The boys where so good at sucking each other they could even suck each other's balls at the same time. They knew one day they wont be able to do this anymore as their dicks will be bigger. So they do this often as possible.

As the boys kept sucking away they started to finger each other's asses. First it was one then two and lastly three. The boys soon where on edge and knew their dad would want the buyers to see them cum, so they pulled out and started to jack off until they gave their brother a facial. Once they had one the boys started to make out again while licking up one another's cum. They hoped it was over but did here cut so they kept going. Dickey went on his back to get ready to be fucked when the boys herd that word they been waiting for.

"Cut."

The boys where glad it was over with but did not know how long this would last. The boys soon dressed and left. While the boys where doing their video Dawn was doing her video. She was on a bed wearing a pink lace bra and panties. One hand was playing with her breasts while the other was on her panties playing with her pussy. She kept going until she was wet. Once she was she took off her bra and panties. Dawn went back playing with her breasts and pussy.

After a while she took out a dildo and began sucking it sexually. Once it was wet enough she slid it up and down on her pussy before sliding it in. Dawn gave out a moan and started to fuck herself. As she moaned she felt it coming so she went faster until she started to squirt. She went back at it once she finished squirting. She ended up squirting four more times before sucking the dildo once again tasting herself. She too was waiting for the cut but it did not come. So Dawn slid the dildo into her ass. She went faster and faster until she squirted again. This time she aimed her juices onto herself. Once she stopped squirting she rubbed her pussy juice all over herself before hearing cut from her mom.

Back at the Harper house Dickey was the last one to take his shower. He was glad it was just him. As he started to wash up he started to piss on himself. Dickey just smiled enjoying his secret, but what the Happers did not know the bathroom had cameras in it and they were recording everything.

It has been a month now since the Harpers and Mack been doing porn doing all kinds of things with each other. Tom and Amy even put hidden cameras in the boys and girls changing rooms for their own personal use. The only other person that knew about this was Ricky. He happened to go into the security room to get something for his dad when he saw some more TVs with images of the inside of the changing rooms. Ricky for one had no clue what to do about this. The only thing that came to him was it was best to be quiet. Ricky soon left to give his dad the blank DVDs. Ricky for one was just happy tomorrow is not only the Harper kids day off from porn but it was Mack's birthday. The Boys already made plans with Mack at night while Dawn made plans for him in the afternoon.

However today is porn day and it was a bi gang bang video. Dawn was sitting in a chair with her naked brothers and Mack around her. Dawn started to suck off Mack off first while he was making out with Dickey and jacking him off. Nicky and Ricky where making out while they jacked each other. As dawn was sucking she was fingering herself and began to squirt. Dawn just started to suck faster and faster until she could tell Mack was on the edge. She soon started to suck Dickey next. This time Dickey was playing with Mack's balls while they made out. Dawn just kept fingering herself and squirting onto the floor. Just like Mack she sucked faster and faster until she could tell Dickey was on the edge.

Mack now was playing with Dickey's balls while Dawn was sucking away on Nicky until he was on the edge and did the same with Ricky. After sucking off her brothers and Mack Dawn went on the floor to get ready to be fucked. Nicky and Ricky was sucking on her breasts while she was being fucked hard in her pussy by Mack while she sucked Dickey's dick once again. Mack went faster and faster causing her to moan and squirt onto his dick and chest. Mack felt he was on edge and pulled out. Dickey soon took Mack's place while Mack started to make out with Dawn. Dickey was now fucking Dawn hard and fast as she kept on moaning and squirting. Once Dickey was on the edge he pulled out and took Mack's place making out with his sister. Nicky then start to fuck Dawn as Mack started sucking on one of Dawn's breasts. Dawn just kept on moaning and squirting onto Nicky. Lastly Ricky was fucking Dawn while Nicky was making out with Dawn as Mack and Dickey sucked on Dawn's breasts. Ricky was fucking faster and faster until he was on edge.

Ricky soon pulled out and slipped his dick into Dawn's ass. Nicky also slipped his dick into Dawn's ass while Dickey and Mack slipped their dicks into Dawn's pussy once again. The boys started to fuck into her as fast as they could until they were on the edge and pulled out. Dawn soon went back on her knees while the boys start to jack each other off. They soon end up coming into Dawn's chest. While the kids where doing the video far away a young boy happens to be watching one of the Harper gay videos with just the Harper boys. He

kinda felt guilty watching these videos knowing he had a boyfriend. He had no clue what his boyfriend would think about this. So he came up with a plan on meeting the Harpers with his boyfriend but have to make it a surprise. The boy was smart and found out where the Harpers where. The boy just smiled as tomorrow he and his boyfriend will meet the Harpers.

The next day came and the kids where glad it was their day off. While Nicky and Dickey where at the store Ricky end up going with Dawn to Mack's with Mae giving him his birthday gift. All four of them where naked making out with each other. As Ricky was sucking away on Mack, he was eating out Dawn. As for Mae she was sucking away on Ricky. Ricky soon stopped sucking Mack and went into a sixty nine with Mae eating her out as he was being sucked. Mack did the same with Dawn. After The girls squirted seven times they trained partners. Until they squirted again. Ricky was about to fuck Mae when Dawn wants just a three way with just Mae, Mack and her. Ricky understood and got dressed and left. He knew he will see Mack latter on today. Now he was hoping to see his brothers so he don't have blue balls for long. While that was going on Nicky and Dickey saw two cute boys and decided to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	16. Chapter 16

The show with Mae, Dawn, was soon over. Mack enjoyed seeing his girlfriend and her best friend go at it. Once the show was over Mae left to leave the birthday boy and Dawn alone. Mack made his way back onto his messy bed and started to make out with Dawn. As they made out Mack could taste Mae's pussy juice in Dawn's mouth. The kiss soon broke and Mack started to suck on Dawn's neck. He worked his way down until he was at her breasts. As he started to play with one of them Mack sucked on the other. All Dawn could do is moan as her hands where on the back of Mack's head.

After sucking on each breasts he kissed his way down until he was looking at Dawn's wet pussy. As he started to lick it his fingers started to play with Dawn's ass. This just caused Dawn to moan once again. The more she moaned the more Mack eat her out and fingered her ass. This just caused Dawn to squirt and that just made Mack slip his whole fist into his girlfriend. In return Dawn once again squirted into Mack's mouth. He then stopped eating her out and started to make out with her once again while fisting her ass. While they made out Mack slid his fist into Dawn's pussy. Mack's hands was going fast as they could while making out with Dawn. The pace was just good enough to make her moan and squirt.

Once the kissing stopped he pulled out of Dawn's ass he stated to rim her. Once she was nice and wet he stopped timing her ass and fisting her pussy. Mack soon slid his dick into Dawn's ass and started to fuck her nice and hard. They once again started to make out as they fucked. During the fucking and making out Dawn just kept on moaning and squirting. Mack was soon on edge and quickly pulled out. Dawn then took Mack's dick and began to suck while squeezing his ass. The faster she sucked the more he moaned and soon enough he came in her mouth, but they were not done yet. Mack soon slid his wet harding dick into Dawn's wet pussy. Once inside her she managed to squirt once again. Mack soon started to fuck Dawn fast and hard once again. The fucking did not last as long and Mack was about to pull out when Dawn stopped him.

"No cum in me I want your baby."

The two smiled and made out while Mack trusted into her three more times before coming inside her. Mack soon fell on top of her with his dick still inside her pussy. This was indeed the best birthday he has had yet and the day only had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	17. Chapter 17

It was date night for Mack and Dawn. They did not have one for the longest time. Mostly anytime they were alone together or with one of Dawn's brothers they end up having sex on and off camera. Luckily today it was their day off from doing another porno for their parents. Their date was kind of a simple one. Lunch then a movie. Lunch was not just your fast food place but a real restraint that just happened to be in the mall. It was nothing fancy but it was nicer than most fast food places the two went to before. As the two waited for their food they just looked into each other's eyes not saying anything. The acted like this was their first date, and maybe it was their first real date. Mack decided to brake the silent.

"You look lovely Dawn as always."

"Aww thank you so much. You look very good looking yourself if I may add."

"Thank you. It feels good just to be the two of us without all that you know."

"It sure is."

Their food soon came and they talked here and there but mostly eat their lunch. Once they were done Mack paid and the two left to see there movie. Dawn and Mack really did not know what was going on as they were too busy snuggling as they softly made out. The two wanted to go further but it was a big risk having sex while a movie is going on with strangers all around. The two looked at each other and decided to do it. Dawn lifted Mack's shirt and started to rub his chest. She soon started to suck on his nipples. Mack held back much of his moans as possible.

While Dawn was sucking on Mack's nipples, he was playing with her bests under her shirt. Soon she stopped sucking on his nipples and unzipped his pants and took out his hard dick. In no time she started sucking. Once again Mack was holding back his moans. She started sucking slowly at first and soon picked up her pace. Mack really wanted to moan but knew he could not with all tease strangers around him. He was soon on edge and could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Dawn's mouth. Dawn gladly swallowed his load and once it was all gone the two made out.

After the movie Dawn and Mack went to his house to finish what they started. The two where soon naked on Mack's bed. Mack did not take any time eating out Dawn's pussy. She moaned like crazy as Mack not only eat her out but fingering her ass as well. Soon enough she was squirting on and in Mack's mouth while having Mack's fist in her ass. Mack Just ponded his fist into her while he kept eating her out until she squirted once again. Dawn was soon ready to be fucked and Mack had no problem with that. While fucking her the two started to make out. Dawn could not stop moaning while Mack just kept fucking her faster and harder. Mack did not last long as he had to quickly pull out and came onto her chest.

It has been two weeks since Dawn and Mack went on their date and now she is once again doing another porno for her parents. This time it was with her brothers. While she sucked away on Dicky her ass was being fucked by Nicky and her pussy by Ricky. All Dawn could do is moan while all the holes are being fucked. After a while Dawn stops sucking Dicky and he starts to enter Dawn's pussy with Ricky still inside of her. Dawn was soon squirting in no time. Nicky then pulled out and soon he was getting sucked by Dawn. Dawn just kept sucking like a pro that she is. Nicky was getting closer on the edge and pulled his dick out of Dawn's mouth. He soon joined his brothers fucking his sister's pussy. Dawn really began to moan. The brothers soon worked together fucking fast and hard instinct with one another. Soon enough Dawn was squirting onto her brothers and onto the bed. After that it did not take long for the boys to be on edge and had to pull out. Their cum soon landed on her breasts and face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	18. Chapter 18

Dawn was with Mack at her Parents store about to do another video when Dawn's mom came in.

"We decided to add another person to the mix of our company. The person will come in during your sex and will join in. You two better let this person join or I'm sticking four foam footballs up Mack's ass and shoving four into your pussy and four in your ass. You got it!"

The kids nodded. Mack had already shoved one of those footballs up his ass before for one of the videos and did not want to do it again. As for Dawn she too had a foam ball up her pussy for a video but it was a soccer ball and it felt weird to her and did not think she could take eight of them in her holes. The two soon started the video.

* * *

**Video**

Dawn and Mack looked into each other's eyes as they leaned into each other. The two soon start to make out. Dawn soon was lead to the bed as the two counted to kiss. Their hands start to move all over each other's bodies. The kissing soon stopped. Mack slowly took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He did the same with Dawn's shirt. Dawn soon start to lick Mack's nipples. This caused him to moan loudly. She soon started to kiss her way down on his chest. Mack just placed his hands on the back of her head. Dawn soon start to lick around Mack's belly button before going back up to suck on his nipples.

The two began making out again and when the kissing stopped Mack removed Dawn's bra. Dawn just smiled at Mack and the two began kissing again. Mack soon broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck. He soon was at her breasts. As he licked and sucked on one of them he was rubbing and squeezing the other. Dawn just moaned as Mack went back and forth on her nipples. Mack soon kissed his way down to lick around her belly button before he went back to sucking Dawn's nipples. The two soon started to make out once again. As they kissed Dawn pushed Mack so he was on his back. Dawn once again kissed her way down until she was at the base of his pants.

The two smiled and Dawn undo Mack's pants and pulled them down reviling his hard dick. Dawn soon grabbed hold of his dick and start to suck away causing him to moan. As she was sucking away a girl in a robe showed up. The girl turned out to be Tess. She soon disrobed and went over Mack's face and lowed herself onto it. Mack soon was eating out Test while being sucked. Dawn just looked up and stopped sucking Mack. The two girls soon started to make out. Tess soon squirted onto and into Mack's mouth. The two girls soon traded places. Dawn was happy to be getting eating out. Tess was more than happy to suck Mack off. Mack was eating out Dawn like it was candy and Tess was sucking Mack's dick like a pro. Tess soon stopped sucking Mack so she can make out with Dawn.

Dawn soon squirted and Mack just kept liking up Dawn's pussy until she squirted again. She got off him to help Tess out to suck Mack off. Mack was really moaning now. Mack soon ended up coming on Dawn and Tess's face. The two girls soon lick off his cum off of each other. Once they were all cleaned up they laid on the bed and just waited for Mack's dick to enter them. Mack slid into Dawn's pussy first. He trusted into her until she squirted onto him before pulling out and started to fuck Tess until she squirted.

Mack soon started to rim Dawn's ass while he fingered Tess's ass. He kept on going back and forth of fingering and rimming the girls' ass until they are ready. Mack then entered Dawn's ass and start to fuck her hard. As she was being fucked she started to make out with test. He kept on fucking away until she squirted onto herself. Mack soon pulled out and started to fuck Tess until she squirted. Mack then stood on top of the bed as he starts to jack off. Mack was soon on edge and came onto the girls chests. The girls soon start to lick up the cum off of each other.

**End**

* * *

The kids soon rested onto the bed for a while before getting up and washing up. While that video was being filmed another one was also shooting with just the Harper boys.

* * *

**Video**

The boys where already naked with Dickey on his knees while the other two are standing above him. Soon Nicky and Ricky begin to piss on him. Dickey just rubbed the piss all over his body. He soon start to piss onto himself. With his brothers where still pissing Dickey started to suck Nicky a few times tasting his piss. He let it flow out of his mouth and went to Ricky and did the same thing. Nicky and Ricky just moaned while they are being sucked. They soon start to make out while they kept on pissing onto their brother. After the pissing stopped Dickey got up and started to make out with his brothers.

Their dicks soon was rubbing agents each other making them hard. They continued to grind into each other until they were fully hard. Nicky soon went onto his knees into the piss puddle and started to suck off his brothers at the same time. Ricky and Dickey just moaned and went back to moaning out as they squeezed each other's asses. After a few more sucks. Nicky got up and Ricky took over. Once the boys took turns sucking each other off Nicky went to lay down with his legs up.

Dickey soon started to rim Nicky. As he was doing so he too was being rimed by Ricky. Once Nicky's ass was ready Dickey slipped his dick into his brother and started to fuck him slowly. Dickey soon had a dick in his ass too. Ricky also started to fuck slowly into his brother's ass. Dickey soon started to fuck Nicky faster causing him to fuck himself onto Ricky's dick. All three boys just moaned. Dickey could not help but to fuck Nicky faster causing more pleaser for his brothers and himself.

Dickey landed forward so he can make out with Nicky. Once the kiss was broken he was making out with Ricky. Nicky was the first one to cum and it landed into the piss puddle. The next one to cum was Ricky and then lastly Dickey. The boys rested a bit before Nicky and Ricky getting up and leaving Dickey on his knees once again. Dickey knew what was coming next and he can't wait for it to happen. Before his brothers let loose on him the three of them made out with each other.

Nicky and Ricky soon let their piss flow onto Dickey. Dicky just smiled and soon opend his mouth. His brothers got the hint and quickly started to piss into their brother's mouth. As their piss was entering Dickey's mouth he desided to swllow the compined piss from his brothers. He for one did not mind the taste. Dickey soo was pissing in his mouth while his brothers piss slowly stopped. Once everyone stopped pissing the three of thrm made out tasting piss.

**End**

* * *

The boys soon headed for the showers to washed up. The Harpers soon saw Mack just getting into the shower. While they are washing up they are being filmed. Just like what is happing with Dawn and Tess as they are taking their showeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	19. Chapter 19

Dawn had a day off from the porn set but her friend Mea, her boyfriend Mack and her brothers where not. Dawn decided to go to the site and watch the live feed of Mae first as her brothers won't be on until later with Mack Dawn's laptop and tablet died and could not find the chargers for it. She did not want to watch it on her phone so she went to the basement where her parent's office was. Once in there she passed the boxes of the past videos they made and sex toys. Dawn had used at least half of them at one point doing her videos. The sex toys and also locations, jells and pills for all kinds of things. Dawn soon was on the site watching the life feed as she played with herself.

* * *

 **Video.** Mae was in the shower washing her body. There are tons of suds covering it. She soon let the hot water wash off the soap reveling her naked body. Once she turns off the water and walk out of the shower she slowly dries off as she heads to the bed that has all different sizes of dildos. to a three inch dildo to a fifteen fat inch that's like six baseball bats connected to gather because they are baseball bats tapped together.

Mae started out with the small dildo first as she played with her breasts. The dildo went as far as it went but that did not stop Mae from having most of her hand in her pussy. Mae just moaned as she fucked herself with the toy. She soon moved on to the next one. Mae decided to skip a few sizes and grab one of the much bigger ones. Once that was inside her pussy she started to squirt all around it. Mae just smiled and took it out only to suck onto it tasting her juices and placing it in her ass.

Mae once again moaned and after only a few thrusts into her as she squirted all over herself. Mae kept going as she just rubbed her juices all over her body. As she counted to fuck her ass she grabbed another big dildo and shoved it up her pussy. Just like the one her ass it only took a few thrusts before she took it out and squirted onto herself and the bed. Mae just rubbed her juices in before sucking on her fingers.

**END**

* * *

Dawn managed to squirt four times during that video. She wished she was there licking up Mae's juices as she licked up her own. She had time to rest until her brothers and Mack came on. She was turned on seeing her boyfriend having sex with her brothers. The thought of that made her even wet then she is now.

Before the second show started she went to get something to eat. She soon came back in time for the next video to start.

* * *

**Video**

Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky just came into the locker room wearing a baseball uniform while caring their bats. Dicky happened to have a baseball in his hand. Nicky and Ricky soon sat on the bench while Dicky just stood there tossing the ball in the air and catching it.

"That was some game you guys." Dicky said.

"We lost." Ricky said.

"Yah by a lot." Nicky said.

"Yah so it's just a game we still can win the next one." Dicky said as he kept tossing the ball around.

"Would you please stop tossing that ball around before I shove it up your ass." Ricky said.

"Is that a challenge?" Dicky said as he counted to toss the ball and catching it.

Ricky got up and caught the ball before Dicky had the chance to. "Yah." Ricky soon tosses the ball to Nicky.

Dicky and Ricky just looked at each other before making out. Ricky soon led Dicky to the bench where they sat down. As they made out Nicky undid Dicky's pants and pulled them down reveling his jock strap. The kissing broke and Nicky gave the ball back to Ricky. As Ricky got up Nicky and Dicky began to make out. Ricky soon opened up a locker and took out KY. He soon smeared it all over the baseball and went to Dicky's ass.

Dicky soon felt Ricky's fingers with the KY. Ricky just rubbed Dicky's ass before sliding the baseball up Dicky's ass. Dicky soon moaned as Ricky not only slid the baseball in his ass but his hand as well. Once his hand left Dicky's ass with the ball inside he started to make out with Dicky and Nicky. As the three of them where making out Mack came into the locker room.

The Harper boys soon saw Mack and smiled. Dicky sat up while Nicky and Dicky grabbed him and pushed him onto his knees. Dicky smiled as he took out his cup and pushed down his jockstrap to revel his semi hard dick. Nicky and Ricky guided Mack's face towards Dicky's dick and soon Mack was sucking away on Dicky's dick. While Mack was sucking away the boys took turns smelling Dicky's cup. Dicky soon removed his shirt while his brothers took off their uniforms leaving only their jockstraps on.

Nicky was the next one to take out his cup to smell himself before passing it to his brothers. It was soon Ricky's turn to take out his cup for his brothers to smell. Mack soon stopped sucking Dicky as he was swallowing Dicky's lode only to suck Nicky. The brothers soon went back and forth making out with one another. Nicky soon came and Mack just swallowed Nicky's cum. Ricky was the last to shoot his load into Mack. Nicky and Ricky soon pulled down Mack's pants down and Dicky took Mack's cup and smelled it before passing it to Nicky. After Nicky was done smelling it he gave it to Ricky.

Nicky and Ricky picked up Mack on put him onto the beach. Soon Mack had Dicky's dick in his ass. Mack slowly was fucking himself with Dicky's dick. Dicky soon turned them over so he is laying down. That's when Nicky put into Mack's ass. After a few thrusts of Nicky's dick, Ricky entered Mack's ass. Mack just moaned as he is being fucked with three dicks. All four boys just moaned. Mack's hard on was hurting as its still was in his jockstrap.

As the fucking kept going Mack was making out with Dicky. The fucking soon was going faster and Dicky was the first to cum into the ass. Nicky and Ricky tied and as for Mack his cum was soon leaking out of his jockstrap.

"Let's hit the showers." Dicky said.

Everyone soon was getting up and out of Mack's ass. Once Dicky stood up the baseball slowly popped out of him hitting the floor and rolling away.

**END**

* * *

Dawn soon passed out after squirting twenty times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank everyone who read this story and also the ones that gave me kodus. On FanFic this was ment to be just a one shot that turned into 20 chapters which is the most chapters I have ever written.
> 
> Of the 100+ stories I have writen Privit Party somehow became the most popular out of all my stories I have written on FanFic from 11/4/15 to now, and now it's my most popluar on here too. Now I truly never thought   
> Privit Party will be pouplar on both sites not even on one. 
> 
> Once again thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this last chapter

Months have passed and the Harpers have been making more money on their other job then working at Get Sporty. Even Mack and Mae was making a good amount of money. Lots of things have happened during those months. Every boy was able to be fisted and take bigger and bigger objects up their asses. As well as adding three more fetishes to their list of videos being feet, bondage, and enemas. Mack happens to be the title holder for having the most liquid going into his ass before squirting it out.

During those days Mae moved away but not before a orgy that was recorded for profit. Mae was the one being ganged banged. Dawn was first as she was eating out her best friend while Mae was sucking on the boys. Mae just kept moaning as she sucked away making the blow jobs much better then it already had been. In no time Mae ended up squirting all over Dawn's face. Once that happened Mae went on sucking another dick. She did not want the boys to cum just yet.

After sucking all four boys it was time to be fucked. Dawn was the first as she fucked her friend using a strap on. Mae just moaned while the boys was jacking each other off while watching the action in front of them. Once Mae had squirted Dawn slid out and Mack took her place. As Mack fucked Mae and the other boys kept jacking each other off, Dawn took the strap on off and placed her pussy in Mae's face. Dawn just moaned as Mae eat her out while being fucked.

Dawn's brothers stopped jacking each other off as they went to Dawn. She soon went back and forth sucking her brothers to the point they where on edge and started sucking the other. Once Mae squirted it put Mack on edge and pulled out and shot his load onto Mae's chest. Once he was done he went to Dawn who gladly sucked the rest of Mack's cum while Dicky Got ready to fuck Mae. The same presses went for Dicky and his brothers with Nicky bring the last to fuck her.

Tom and Ann did not want to see Mae leave as she made them money, but at least they still had their kids and Mack. One day while Mack was at a family event the Harper kids had time to do their quad bonding without any cameras so they thought. Dicky and Dawn was making out while Nicky and Ricky did the same. They soon switched until everyone was kissing everyone. Cloths soon went flying everywhere as they got naked. Dicky was the first to be sucked by Dawn while he sucked away on both of his brothers.

Once Dicky came into Dawn's mouth it was Ricky's turn as he sucked away on his brothers. Dawn just loved being the slut for her brothers. Once Ricky shot his load it was Nicky's turn. Just like his brothers he too sucked them. Once All the Harper boys came into Dawn's mouth it was her turn. All three boys took turns eating her out. Once she squirted another brother took his place while he sucked on one of Dawn's tits. The boys made a packed they don't fuck her until she squirted six times. After Dawn did Dawn had a different idea and that was to have all her brothers hands in her pussy before being fucked. First Nicky slid his hand in with ease that was followed by Ricky and lastly Dicky. As each hand slid in with ease Dawn just moaned. Once she had all three hands in her pussy the boys worked together fisting their sister.

The more Dawn moaned the more the boys fisted her. Dawn ended up squirting five times during the fisting. All of Dawn's pussy juice just made her brothers hands go in deeper into her pussy until they where elbows deep. After another five squirts the boys slowly pulled out and got ready to fuck their sister. Ricky was the first one to enter his dick into the already stretched pussy followed by Dicky and Nicky. Once again Dawn started moaning and squirting like crazy. This just made the boys fuck harder and faster as much as possible until they where on edge.

The boys soon pulled out and shot their loads onto Dawn's tits as she rubbed her brothers cum all over herself. Once she was done she licked her fingers and started to suck the rest of the cum out of her brothers until they came again. While the quads where having their own bonding Mack was having his own sexy fun with his cousin Zach.

Zach is one of the oldest cousins and is a freshmen in high school. Zach also happens to be a very horny teen and will fuck anything with a hole. The sex between Mack and Zach happened by chance. Mack was horny and went to use the bathroom in the unfinished basement. The pluming luckily was working so he could flush the evidence. However the only thing missing in the bathroom was the door itself. While he was jacking off over the toilet of a slide show of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn naked. Zach caught him as he was horny too.

Zach wanted to know what Mack was looking at and it turned out to be a naked Dawn. The photo soon changed to a naked boy. Half of the photos in the slide show was the quads having sex from gay to orgy and even some solo photos of them coming. Zack's eyes nothing but wide seeing the same girl and boys not having any clue they where brothers and sister. Mack was too much into jacking off and moaning he did not notice Zack was behind him with his dick out and also jacking off to the slide show.

It was not until he flush the toilet after shooting his load into it. Mack was shocked to see Zack standing there with his hard dick out of his shorts. Zach just smiled and looked at his dick and back at Mack.

"Suck me off or I'm telling."

Mack knew he had no choice as Zach was bigger and stronger then he was. He knew he could not just delete the evidence off his phone as Zack would be able to grab it before he had the chance. That being said Mack went on his knees and began to suck on Zach. Mack never sucked a dick this big before and he knew he had to do a bad job or his secret would be out. Zack just moaned as Mack sucked his dick. It was not the best blow job he got but it was ok. Zach just smiled as he thought he could get Mack to be his sex toy and that will make him better at sucking his dick. He even thought about fucking his ass.

As he thought about making Mack his sex toy as black mail he started to face fuck is young face. Mack had to act like he never was face fucked and quickly reacted by trying to stop it. However Zack would not have that.

"Let me do what I need to do or I'm telling. As of right now you will be my toy anytime I see you."

Mack liked the idea but he still had to play it off he hatted the idea. Mack had too look defeated the best way he could. He also tried not to get hard. It took everything he got not to. He just thought about naked grandma and grandpa. So far the thought of that was doing its job as he was being face fucked. Zack went faster and faster slamming his dick into Mack's mouth that made him gag allot. Well so Zach thought as Mack was pretending to. Zack was too much into the blow job to even care that Mack was gaging and soon he was shooting his load.

"You better swallow or else."

Mack did what he was told and once again had to play off he was disgusted. Once the boys left the bathroom Mack had to play that he just wanted to be far away from Zack as possible but at the same time did not want his family to take notice. In total Zack shot his load in Mack's mouth three more times before Mack went home. Zach regretted two things. One not recoding Mack jacking off to the naked kids for more black mail and the second not recording him sucking his dick.

While the Harpers was having quad time and Mack sucking Zach, Mae was home alone watching one of the many sex videos she had of her friends and her that was saved to an external hard drive. Mae quickly got naked and left the sound off just incase her parents came home early. She even recoded herself getting naked and pleasuring herself. She started small by rubbing herself very sexually before fingering her ass and pussy.

Mae did her best to keep her moans quiet but once she stuck a vibrator in her ass and pussy she could no longer hold back. Soon enough she started to fell she was on edge and quickly amid her pussy in her face where she ended up squirting all over it as she did not want to rune her laptop. Once she was done squirting she slid in a dildo in both her pussy and ass that also vibrated. Mae went faster and faster and once again squirted all over her face. Mae ended up squirting seven more times before she was close on passing out.

A few days have passed before The Harpers and Mack had sex. They where studying for the last tests of the school year before summer break. Once their last test was over Dawn looked at Mack and gave him the look. Mack smiled and he gave back the look. Once the bell ranged they where one of the first ones out of the classroom and headed to their spot. They knew no one wont be coming here but they still quickly took off their cloths as they made out.

As Mack was eating out Dawn her broths soon came in and shut the door behind them. They where too busy into their own thing they did not notice Dawn and Mack. That went for the same for those two as well. As Dawn was being eaten out Nicky was on his knees and ready to suck his brothers. Nicky went back and forth until he sucked them at the same time. They soon was on edge but not before Dawn squirted on Mack's face.

Mack soon was being sucked from Dawn while Nicky was being sucked by Ricky and Dicky. It was not until they heard someone coming they noticed they where all in the same room. The five of them quickly got dressed and walked out of the classroom to head somewhere more private. This time it was a true orgy.

While Mack was fucking Dawn's pussy he was being fucked by Nicky. Dawn's ass was also being fucked by Dicky while he was getting fucked by Ricky. All five just moaned at the wonderful feeling of young sex. Nicky was the first one on edge and quickly pulled out so Mack and suck him off until he shot his load. Ricky was next as Dicky sucked away taking Ricky's cum. Lastly Mack and Dicky was on edge at the same time and shot their load onto Dawns mouth.

Three weeks later Dawn was on her back with a funnel in her pussy while the boys started to cum into it. Once the boys had fished cuming into the funnel Dawn went back and forth sucking her brothers and Mack off to get the rest of their cum as much as possible. As she was sucking off the last boy who happened to be Mack the F.B.I and the SWAT team came busting in with guns pointing. Tom and Ann was sent to prison, and the Harpers where split up. Even Mack was sent to a different home. As for Mae they did track her family down and she was also sent to a new home.

End

* * *

 **Mae** :

Mae sexually was she was more of a lesbian then being bi. She lives with her aunt who is super religious and lives in Florida. Mae hides the fact she is a lesbian to her aunt and no longer goes by Mae but Sara so she won't be found out about her pass. Years later she moved out as she is tired of hiding who she was to her aunt. Mae is still looking for that special someone but in the meantime she dose not mind fooling around.

**Mack:**

Mack ended up moving to Zach's house where he ended up being his sex toy for two years before Zack's parents found out and sent Zach to jail. Mack thought of himself as bi and at times he messes with other boys then girls and moths later dose the same with a girl or two. He kept it a secret from his aunt and uncle. He knew there was no way him and Dawn could be together after what happened on that day. He has been single ever since. Years later he did end up running into one of the quads but nothing was the same anymore.

**Nicky:**

Nicky realized he was gay after months later on what happened. He now lives in Idaho and has a forester brother who is three years older then him. When the parents are out Nicky sucks and gets fucked by the boy and enjoys it. The boy's name is Vic and he is secretly gay as well. Every so often Nicky makes something for the family for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or desert. When its just Nick and himself and they are hungry Nicky makes something using his cum that ends up tasting great. Years later Nicky becomes a head chef and is almost a five misulen star.

**Ricky:**

Ricky was sent of to Tennessee and his new family sent him off to Gay to Straight camp right away. While at camp his parents prayed the gay away while Ricky was fucking and being fucked by the other boys anytime they got a chance. Once Ricky was home he parented to be strait by dating girls. To make things even stranger they wanted Ricky to video tape him having sex with a girl to prove he was straight. The girl also happened to be sent to the same kind of camp. Years later Ricky became an accountant and married with a kid on it's way. His wife knows that he is bi and is fine with it.

**Dicky:**

Dicky goes by Dominic now and he knows he is gay, but still puts a front that he is a lady's man. He was sent to Illinois where a family accepts him for who he is. Dominic ended up with a boyfriend who also pretending to be a ladies man. Once they where eighteen they went to L.A and went into gay porn. Sometimes they have films together other times not. Dominic went back to Dicky but just for porn and he gets paid little more because he also dose gay piss videos.

**Dawn:**

Dawn ennded being pregnant when the boys came into the funnel. Oncethe baby was born shegave it up for adoption. She did not know who the father was and wanted to keep it that way. She hsd enjoyed sex with Mae and she still has sex with girls but mostly still sticks having sex with boys. She ended up in Texas and had to change her name to Bella. Dawn loved being the schools head cheerleader but wanted to play football just like the guys. She soon got her wish. Years later she is the top athlete including the men.

**Tom and Ann:**

They only survived prison for two days before Ann died by stabbing and Tom in a riot when he fell hitting his head on a dumbbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is the end of this story dont mean I dont have more NRDD stories. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the story. What was your faviort chapter(s) and part(s) please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also I know the actor who plays Dawn is not the same one who plays Bella on Bella and the Bulldogs. I just thought since Dawn is the jock of the famley why not make her Bella lol. Also I could not fully give a ending to Barb and Tom but I do hope it was a good enough ending for them as well as the others.
> 
> So like I always say fell free to read my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of the first chapter? Please let me know also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
